


Stay With Me

by MongooseApocalypse



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They love each other, good boiz, sleeping eventually, sof boiz, staying up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MongooseApocalypse/pseuds/MongooseApocalypse
Summary: Alexander is tired, but he loves his boyfriend too much to sleep.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot ayo. But honestly, there needs to be more fluff between these two.

“Cuddle with me.” Alexander opens his arms and legs on the bed as Aaron walks into the room. Alexander seems stern, maybe even angry. Aaron sighs, he knows that cuddling is one of the only things that calms the boy down. So Aaron smiles and walks over to the bed, laying down and wrapping his arms around Alexander. Alexander huffs and buries his face into Aaron’s chest.

He mutters something, but it’s muffled against Aaron’s skin. Aaron doesn’t bother to ask what he said, he already knows. Alexander replies with an, “I love you too, Baby-doll.” Aaron can feel Alexander relax in his arms and smile against his chest.

Aaron hooks a leg around Alexander’s waist and draws him closer. Alexander chuckles makes a sly comment, then kisses Aaron’s chest. Aaron rolls his eyes, but kisses Alexander’s forehead and rocking him back and forth slightly.

“Aaron?” Alexander tilts his head up to look at him. Aaron hums and looks down at him. “Why do you do these things for me. I don’t deserve all your niceness.” Alexander mumbles quietly. 

“Well, maybe because you’re the best person I’ve ever met. Maybe because I love you more than the world itself.” Aaron says. Alexander smiles and scoots up to kiss Aaron on the lips. Aaron eagerly returns it, holding Alexander close as they kiss slowly and deeply. After a while, Aaron pulls away first. “I could do this all night long, Baby-doll,” Aaron mentions slowly. Alexander hums, then pushes up into another kiss. “We should sleep.” Aaron pants between quick kisses.

“Stay up with me. All night Aaron. Let's just talk.” Alexander mumbles against his lips. Aaron thinks about it for a moment, pulling away despite Alexander's whine of disapproval. “C'mon Aaron, it'll be fun.”

“Fine.” Aaron gives in. “But if you fall asleep, I'm going to too.” Aaron smiles. Alexander grins and leans up to kiss him again. “So much kissing, I need to catch my breath, Alex.” Aaron pushes him playfully, gently. Alexander chuckles but fights back and keeps kissing him. Aaron rolls his eyes but relaxes into Alexander's grip.

Aaron runs his hand through Alexander's deep brown hair, greasy from a lack of self-care. Aaron always scolds him for not taking care of himself, but Aaron likes taking care of his boyfriend when he's up for it. Showering with him, no other initiative than to wash Alexander carefully. Massaging his shoulders when Alexander spends a long, tense night working on his paperwork or writing chapters for his book. It's fun to have someone to care for and Aaron is grateful.

Aaron pulls away and gives Alexander a coy look. “I thought you wanted to talk.” Aaron murmurs, tightening his grip on Alexander. Alexander smiles widely at him.

“You telling me to talk? That’s new.” Alexander giggles.

“Well, I’m ready for new.”

\---

“Ya’ know, I just feel so fat. I work out but I just don’t eat healthily.” Alexander mutters quietly.

“ _God_ , Alexander. Please don’t remind me of you absolutely adorable, soft, lovely stomach. I love it so much. You’re not fat, you’re the right weight for our age, you just have a bit of extra love to give.” Aaron muses. Alexander smiles bashfully, then laughs. Aaron runs his hand down Alexander’s side and he grips possessively at Alexander’s waist. “You’re just right for me. I wouldn’t change anything about you.”

“Why are you so right all the time,” Alexander complains, smiling throughout his whole sentence. Then Alexander bursts out laughing when Aaron begins tickling him mercilessly. “Stop!” Alexander shouts. Aaron doesn't cease though, tickling him until Alexander begins crying from laughing so hard. Aaron then leans forward and kisses the tears from Alexander’s face and neck. Alexander smiles and closes his eyes.

“Mhm, I’m _always_ right,” Aaron says slyly. Alexander hums and rolls his eyes.

“I take it back. You’re right _sometimes_.” Alexander wraps his arm over Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron kisses his cheek and Alexander leans forward.

Alexander stretches out and yawns. “Falling asleep already?” Aaron teases, yawning too. “It’s only-” Aaron looks back at the alarm clock. “Four in the morning.”

Alexander quickly shakes his head. “No! I’m never… going… to sleep.” Alexander curls up into Aaron and closes his eyes. “I’m just… resting my eyes.” Alexander huffs. Aaron just smiles and runs his hand up and down Alexander’s side.

“Shh, Alexander. It’s okay to go to sleep. We’re both tired.” Aaron kisses his forehead. Alexander sighs and gives in. Relaxing and breathing deeply. “Good boy.” Aaron praises. Alexander hums but falls into a deep sleep quickly. Aaron holds him gently as he closes his eyes himself.

Goodnight, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud because I normally never write fluff, but I just did it because these two have a severe lack of fluff about them :P


End file.
